Check Yes Juliet
by SmrtDancrGrl
Summary: A sort of sequel to Lovebug: A Songfic. About the next time Shane and Mitchie see each other and the stuff they go through to see each other.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Camp Rock or the lyrics to Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings...

A/N: A sort of sequel to my other song fic Lovebug.

"Shane, the label doesn't like the idea of you and Mitchie. You're not going to be able to see her now even now that we're in Saratoga." Nate was telling Shane, again, how the label was restricting his life. Nate was on Shane's side, he was his best friend, and knew that Shane needed to know what the label was going to try to do.

"Yeah, I will. It will just take some planning and some sneaking around." Shane was determined to Mitchie. He hadn't seen her since he had visited her earlier that year when they had become a couple (A/N: slight reference to my other story Lovebug). Shane didn't care what the label thought about his relationship. Seriously, it's his life they can't control all of it.

Later that night Shane quietly snuck out of the tour bus and jumped in his car and drove towards Mitchie's neighborhood. He really hoped he could get Mitchie to come out with him for a bit tonight.

----------------

Check yes Juliet

Are you with me?

Rain is falling down on the sidewalk

I won't go until you come outside.

Check yes Juliet

Kill the limbo

I'll keep tossing rocks at your window

There's no turning back for us tonight.

----------------

Mitchie heard the light taps of rain on her window. She was working on some new lyrics sitting on her bed. She was wondering what Shane was doing then. It had been a while since they had seen each other and she missed him.

_TAP. _Mitchie's musings were abruptly interrupted by a loud tap on her window. _TAP. _Another interruption. Mitchie got up and went to her window to see what was hitting it. She looked down to see her boyfriend, Shane, soaking wet standing under her window picking rocks out of her driveway to throw.

Mitchie opened her window to call out to him.

"Shane, what are you doing here?" Shane heard Mitchie call out to him and immediately looked up with a huge grin on his face.

"To see you obviously. I missed you. Please come out here."

"Shane, it's raining and my parents would kill me."

"Who said they had to know. Climb out through your window. I'll catch you if you fall."

-------------

Lace up your shoes

Eh Oh Eh Ohhh

Here's how we do:

Run, baby, run

Don't ever look back.

They'll tear us apart

If you give them the chance.

Don't sell your heart.

Don't say we're not meant to be.

Run, baby, run.

Forever we'll be

You and me.

--------------

"Fine, but give me a second to get dressed. I'm in my pajamas." Mitchie quickly closed her curtains and ran to her closet. She pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, top, jacket, and boots.

"Hey mom. I'm going to sleep okay. Goodnight." With that Mitchie closed her door, locked it and ran over to her window and opened her curtains and swung her legs outside.

"You better not let me fall Shane." Mitchie tentatively stepped onto the roof under her window and walked over to the tree branch outside her window.

---------------

Check yes Juliet

I'll be waiting

Wishing, wanting

Yours for the taking.

Just sneak out

And don't tell a soul goodbye.

Check yes Juliet

Here's the countdown

3... 2... 1... now fall in my arms now

They can change the locks

Don't let them change your mind

----------------

Mitchie began to climb down the tree towards where Shane was standing waiting for her. As she got closer to the ground there were fewer footholds.

"Oh," Mitchie squeaked as she lost her footing and fell the last couple feet into Shane's arms.

"I told you I wouldn't let you fall." Shane said into Mitchie's ear as he slowly put her down. Not caring that they were getting wet Mitchie turned to Shane and hugged him and pushed her face into his chest.

"I missed you," she mumbled into his chest hugging him tighter.

"I missed you too. I had to sneak off tour to see you. The label can be so annoying sometimes." Shane pulled back a bit so he could look at Mitchie's face. "You want to go to the park down the street so we can avoid being found out?"

"Sure."

----------------

Lace up your shoes

Eh Oh Eh Ohhh

Here's how we do

Run, baby, run

Don't ever look back

They'll tear us apart

If you give them the chance

Don't sell your heart

Don't say we are not meant to be

Run baby run

Forever we'll be

You and me

----------------

By the time Shane and Mitchie made it to the park the rain had subsided and it had become a warm night.

"I can't stand the way the label is trying to run my life. I mean, they make me sing that cookie cutter pop star stuff and after they finally cave and let us make our own music they try to control who we date. Seriously, it's stupid and irritating." They were sitting on the swings, their hands intertwined in between them. They had been talking about everything. Even though they called each other everyday they still wanted to talk about everything in person.

"They really are getting on your back about this, aren't they? I mean, if they don't like us what is that going to happen later on?" Mitchie was a little dejected that the label was giving Shane so much flack.

"They just want me to stay unattached so that the fangirls don't get upset. It's stupid and they'll have to understand that I'm not dumping you for anything. I couldn't continue doing what I do without you as my inspiration." Shane pulled Mitchie's hand up with his own and kissed her hand.

--------------

We're flying through the night

We're flying through the night

Way up high,

The view from here is getting better with

You by my side

Run baby run

Don't ever look back

They'll tear us apart

If you give them the chance

Don't sell your heart

Don't say we are not meant to be

Run baby run

Forever we'll be...

-----------------

Mitchie abruptly got up, pulling Shane up with her. She let go of his hand and burst off running.

"Catch me if you can!" she yelled behind her. Shane was caught off guard. He ran after Mitchie laughing and screaming as they went. Shane finally caught up with Mitchie grabbing her around the waist from behind and the momentum propelled them to the ground.

"Oof! Haha! That was fun! You caught me!" Shane shifted them so that Mitchie was lying on top of him.

"What do I get for catching you?" Shane looked down at Mitchie's face.

"This." Mitchie pulled herself up and kissed Shane. They were breathless when they pulled apart.

"We need to do this more often then if that's what I get for catching you." Mitchie rested her head back onto Shane's chest. She only wished that this moment could last forever, but Shane would have to go back to his tour and Mitchie would have to go back to school the next day. So they savored what time they had together that night hoping time would stop.

--------------

Run baby run

Don't ever look back

They'll tear us apart

If you give them the chance

Don't sell your heart

Don't say we are not meant to be

Run baby run

Forever we'll be

You and me

You and me

You and me

---------------------------

A/N: Lately I have been randomly inspired to write and song fics no less. Well, I do love this fandom regardless of the fact that I am in college...and I will probably write more for it...It's easier to write for than Harry Potter anyway...


End file.
